israelitesfandomcom_he-20200213-history
קובץ:The Ancient Biblical Hebrews-Israelites-Jews-Samaritans are historically Canaanites! Palestinians' Origins Lie.jpg
Genealogy of Palestinian surnames: Many had suggested that there is no base for some Palestinian claims for being "natives" or "descendants of the ancient Canaanites" due to the historical records that the Palestinian arabs' origin is clearly outside of that land, the President of Israel and historian Yitzhak Ben ZviZev Vilnay, "The Land of Israel During the Ottoman Rule", Yad Ben Zvi Publishment, 1967., Proffesor Zev VilnayZev Vilnay, "Ariel Encyclopedia", 1985., Oriental scholar Yaacov Shimoni Political dictionary of the Middle East in the twentieth century;‎ edited by Yaacov Shimoni and Evyatar Levine, Jerusalem:‪ Jerusalem Publishing House Ltd.; distributed in the United States and Canada by the Library Services division of the New York Times,‎ 1972‎. and historion Chuck FinemanChuck Fineman, "Palestinians' Origins Discovered: The Genealogy of the Palestinian surnames", 2010, Herbert Levy Publishment. had published (each in his source) a list of such names that base this claim are: *Al-Masri - "Egyptian". *Al-Lubnani - "of Lebanon". *Al-Dimashqi - "of Damascus"." *Al-Hijazi - "of Hejaz" *Al-Bagdadi - "of Baghdad". *Al-Trablusi - "of Tripoli, Lebanon". *Al-Mugrabi - "of the Maghreb". *Al-Otman - "Ottoman" - of Turkish descent. *Al-Tikriti - "of Tikrit, Iraq". *Al-Masrawa - a different variant of Egyptian in Arabic. *Al-Jumblatt (or Junbalat) - "of the Jumblatt valley in Kurdistan". *Al-Jzayer - "of Algeria". *Nashashibi - of Syrian descent. *Al-Khaurani - "of the Hauran, Syria". *Zouabi - "Arabian immigrants to JordanProfessor Zev Vilnay, "Ariel Encyclopedia", 1985. and Iraq". *Al-Kurd - "Kurdish" in Arabic. *Al-Arej - "of a town with the same name in Morroco". *Al-Hindi - "India" - given to servel families who traces their ancestry in India. *Al-Bushnaq - "Bosniak" in Arabic. *Al-Shishani - "Chechnian" in Arabic. *Al-Zidan - of Saudi descent. *Al-Abid - "Slave" - a surname given in Arabic to Afro-Arabs slaves and soldier brought from modern day Sudan. *Al-Arabi - "of Arab Peninsula". *Al-Ajami - "Persian" in Arabic. Further more, both Fineman and Shimoni in each of their publishing, review the history of the migration of Arabs from the Arabian Peninsula into the Middle East since the 7th Century with the rise of Islam and the Islamic conquest of the region and bring to aware the fact that most of the Arab population till the Ottoman Empire rule over the land knew to trace their ancestry to the Qays and Yaman tribes who came into the region in masses as part of the Islamization of the Middle East. Yitzhak Ben-Zvi wrote in his bookYitzhak Ben-Zvi, "The Land of Israel During the Ottoman Rule", Yad Ben Zvi Publishment, 1967, p.62-63. that the Palestinian Arabs kept their clan ancestral tradition in their sources till the 18th and 19th Centuries, For example: The Husseini family in Jerusalem traced it's ancestry to the Yaman tribe, while the Nashashibi and Khalidi families in the same city traced their origin to the Qays tribe, this partition had been known through all of the country, and it sometimes led to situations in which the dominant tribe in one place to expel the other tribes off that place. Other families' tradition that strengthen the claim of outside origin for the Palestinians rather than a native one were those of the Jisr az-Zarqa resident's oral tradition of being slaves from Sudan whom the Mamluks and Ottomans brought as their servants and the Abu Ghosh families' tradition of their origin in Ingushetia that is on Chechnya. הערות שוליים: ,Tags: #Aamu #Ancient #Antiques #Archaeology, #Art, #Canaan, #Canaanites, #DNA, #Galil, #Galilee, #Genetics, #Habiru #Hebrews, #History, #Israel, #Israelis, #Israelites, #Jerusalem, #Jews, #Negev, #Tel-Aviv, #Zion, #Zionism, #Abraham, #Avraham, #Sarah, #Sara, #Isaac, #Rebecca, #Jacob, #Esau, #Rachel, #Leah, #Reuben, #Simon, #Shimon #Levy, #Judah, #Yehuda, #Issachar, #Zebulun, #Dan, #Naphtali, #Gad, #Asher, #Joseph, #Benjamin, #Dinah, #Dina, #Ephraim #Menashe, #Hebrew Bible, #Biblical, #Bible, #Judea, #Saul, #David, #Solomon, #Hezekiah, #Asa, #Jehu, #Omri, #Herod, #Talmud, #Jerusalemite, #Bashan, #Golan Heights, #Golan, #Transjorda, #Jordan #Shasu #Shutu #Judaens #Levant #Bronze Age #Bronze Age Collapse #Iron Age #Judges #Patriarchs #Judeans #Palestine #Palestinians #Egypt #Semites #Semitic #Hyksos #Canaaneans #Ashkenazi #Ashkenazim #Mizrahi #Mizrahim #Sepharadi #Sepharadic #Oriental #Levantine #Levantines #Exile #Diaspora #Return to Zion #Mesopotamia #Middle East #Middle Easternעריכה קטגוריה:Hebrews-Israelites-Jews קטגוריה:Pre-Israelite Canaan